sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Night Away From Home
Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Paul_Nighman: The Corellian, Paul Nighman, is in his late twenties, 6'2", with a lean, rangy build. His arms are long and well muscled, with scars and nicks crisscrossing them.. His hands are similarly large and strong, laced with thin scars. He has a rugged and good looking face, with a cleft in his chin. He is generally a little on the unshaven side - the five o'clock shadow look - unless he has made a distinct effort to tidy himself up. His skin has a natural tanned hue. His eyes are expressive, hazel, with a green burst of color at the pupils. His hair is light brown with gold highlights, and there is one unruly swatch that has a tendency to fall over his brow. His voice is deep, warm, and gravelly. He usually has a rather distracted expression, as if he were somewhere else entirely. His usual attire includes a light beige shirt with a v-neck collar, which he wears with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Over that he wears a vest/jacket in medium green with dark brown trim and black lining. Tan breeches mold his legs and a brown leather belt adorns his waist. He has tall brown leather boots, and only those with the most discerning eyes can tell there is a knife concealed in his right boot. Hanging from the belt and strapped to his left thigh is a blaster holster, equipped with blaster. Paul takes one look at the long line of people at the Concierge desk, and decides that he would be better off waiting in comfort than in line. He eyes the chairs in the lobby, but decides that they are too public, the dining room too food-specific. He p eers into the Casino and notes the bar and random tables, shrugs, picks up his bag, and heads in. Casino - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City The instant you walk into this rotundral room, from any direction, your gaze is immediately drawn upward, to the high, domed ceiling. Measuring more than twenty meters in diameter and six meters in depth, the concave impression is a depiction of life across the galaxy. Each planet has been masterfully painted, in fine detail, onto what appears to be a depthless black abyss. A one meter wide band of burnished gold, housing a multitude of specially designed lights that enhance the colorful mural, circumferences the base of the dome. Six white marble pillars ring the outer portion of the circular room, rising up from the scarlet carpeting that covers the entire floor to the base of the domed ceiling. Centered between each of the pillars, arched marble doorways leads off to different sections of the Casino. To the left, a pair of gold doors, which stand wide open, lead to the Hotel Lobby. Contents: Chrysallin Dice Table Paul eyes the ceiling with a critical but impressed eye. He finds a table where he has a good viewpoint of the ceiling and the rest of the room. He signals for a waitress and orders a Corellian brandy. He considered ordering something non-alcoholic - with the heat and all he was already dehydrated, he hadn't eaten yet, and he never could hold his liquor. However, the thought of that luscious Corellian brandy slipping down his throat was too enticing. Chrysallin smiles broadly, and hurries off to get it. Paul eyes her retreating figure and wonders if she dresses that way because it is cooler. He wipes his brow and grins to himself. Not bloody likely! He pulls out his journal, a hand written one, and begins to take notes, make some sketches. He d oesn't actually think that there is anything specifically useful or noteworthy here. With all the reconstruction, chances are that much of the original structure was lost, and the accuracy of the copies is up for grabs. Still, he knows better than to ta ke that for granted. More than once an idle observation or dashed off sketch had proved to be valuable. Crossing his legs, Paul pulls out his glasses and moves the book to his lap. Chrysallin returns with his drink, startling Paul and causing him to drop the book. She places his drink on the table, apologizing and bending down to pick up the book at the s ame moment that Paul does. She reaches it first, and Paul finds himself staring unceremoniously into her bosom. He sits back abruptly and Chrysallin stands up, looking at the book. "What is this?" she asks as she hands it to him. Paul takes it back, n oticing a slip of paper falling out and fluttering to the floor, but decides to go for it later. "It's a book." Her confused expression doesn't change. He smiles and opens it. "It's a book," he explains, "you _read_ it." Her expression changes, but n ot necessarily for the better. In the end she seems to decide to go with some S&N, smile and nod. Paul recognizes the technique well. She scurries off in her frighteningly high heels to another table. He now leans down to pick up the piece of paper. Not recognizing it immediately he opens it and scans the page. His expression falls, his eyes becoming hooded. He absently picks up the glass and downs the brandy in one swallow. He waves for the waitre ss and without even looking up, signals that he wants another. As she walks away, Paul calls out, "Make that two!" He takes his time, reading through the letter again, and despite the years he still feels a pain in his chest and the burn of rage at the back of his throat. Or perhaps that's just the brandy. The two glasses arrive, and Paul slings them both back in quick succession. He eyes them a minute before involuntarily signaling for another one. He can feel the alcohol in his system and figures that the best offense is a good defense. He puts his book back into his satchel, pushes back his chair and stands up, just as his drink arrives. Paul_Nighman picks up his drink, tosses payment onto the table, and wanders out of the casino. You cross the main section of the casino toward the Lobby. He pauses here idly, then notes the dining room. A small sane portion of his mind says, "Uh, Paul? Not to be bossy and tell you what to do or nothin' but food is a good idea, especially after three, er, four of Corellia's finest. Paul?" Paul nods, and wanders into the dining room. You cross the expansive Lobby toward the Dining Room. Grand Palanhi Hotel Dining Room - Grand Palanhi Hotel Even though the lighting is muted, the exquisiteness of the Grand Palanhi Hotel Dining Room is apparent. Small burnished gold fixtures, each providing minimal illumination, adorn the gleaming white marble walls. The coffered ceiling continues the same gold and white motif as that of the Lobby. Several white, marble-topped tables have been placed throughout the Dining Room floor which is covered by thick, dark red carpeting. A burnished gold lantern, its transparent red chimney alight with the flickering flame inside, centerpieces each of the round tables. A five piece place setting of gold flatware, nestled inside a scarlet cloth napkin, has been placed in front of each of the four plush red velvet upholstered chairs that ring each table. Like now, it is not unusual to see most of the Dining Room that is renowned across the galaxy for its delectable cuisine, filled with people. Near the open doors that leads to the Hotel Lobby, stands a white marble reception desk, a smiling attendant eager to help seat the next customer. At the back of the room, a pair of hinged gold doors lead to an expansive kitchen. Contents: Gavin Paul eyes Gavin for a moment ... Gavin: A tall, slender figure, Gavin's love of his job is obvious by the ever-present smile on his handsome face. His soft blue eyes are constantly alight with what seems to border on devilishness. His dark brown hair is cut short and neatly combed. He is dressed smartly in a uniform that resembles a tuxedo. The black jacket hides most of a crisply pressed white shirt. His creased black pants come just to the tops of well-polished black shoes. In his hand, Gavin carries a small stack of menus. ... and decides to pick his own table. You sit at the TABLE_1 table. Gavin walks over to Paul_Nighman and smiles. "May I help you?" You say, "Yes, I would like a menu please?" The place is packed, and as time passes by, it becomes apparent that there is a greater emphasis on pomp and ceremony than speed. After waiting for what seem like forever (actually only a few minutes) Paul frowns. "The food may be good, but the service stinks," he mutters. He gets up and leaves, too impatient to wait for a menu ... You wander into the Lobby. Crossing the lobby, you grasp the gold railing and, after lifting your gaze upward, you ascend the white marble steps to the second floor balcony. Balcony - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Constructed almost completely of white marble, this lavish balcony was not overlooked during the hotel renovation. No expense was spared in rejuvenating this area to its original beauty. Gold pillars that match those in the lobby, beam the left wall. Centered between each pillar is an ornately designed gold door which opens to a lavish suite, most reserved months in advance. The gold railing continues along the full length of the balcony making this area appear even more vast than it actually is. Peering over the railing allows a lofty view of the magnificent lobby below. From this vantage point, one can see the intricacy of the coffered ceilings and the masterful workmanship that went into the original construction of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Paul rests his elbows against the railing, taking in the view. Feeling frustrated, and annoyed with himself for acting the fool, he decides that a walk would clear his mind - some nice fresh night air. That's the ticket. Crossing the expansive balcony, you grasp the gold railing and slowly descend the white marble steps to the main lobby. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: SNT Computer Terminal 163 You see a dirty and dented metal computer casing about 4 feet high. A dust smeared screen is embedded in the top of the computer case and there is a small keyboard below the computer screen. The computer screen glows-- Stella Nigra Transport is a shipping/trading company based in Caspar. SNT will ship goods anywhere you need them to go, we buy and sell merchandise, and we have room for passengers at a cheap price. To find out what SNT can do for you type 'MAIN MENU' Paul isn't interested in the computer, but the idea of checking out the local ships does appeal to him. He's been so long on the Bolt, that ships of different configs would be a refreshing change of view. He begins to head off in the direction of the Sp aceport. Alora strolls into the square from Starport Road. Paul_Nighman eyes her curiously Alora walks into the square, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her pants. Paul_Nighman strolls idly along the same path, but not deliberately so. Alora stops before the SNT Computer terminal, looking at it. Paul_Nighman wanders past her, staring at the hotel, then back at her. His gaze is appreciative. He decides to go for it, and coming up with the first, and the lamest of excuses to talk to her, Paul approaches Alora. "Excuse me, but could you point me toward the docking bays? Alora sighs, as she starts to manipulate the controls on the manifests. "Hmm? What?" she says looking to you. Alora: A pair of intense jade eyes look up to you gaze from behind long lashes. The green orbs seem to be able to peer right into your soul. A few short red curls fall into them as they frame the creamy white face of a twentysomething year old Corellian woman. Her coppery curls are pulled back into a ponytail that falls well past the middle of her back. Her red lips curl into a smirk or smile not needing a reason -or at least one you know of. She is dressed rather plainly in a tan shirt, that is unbutton to reveal a white tank top underneath. Both are tucked into a pair of green pants. Simple black boots cover her feet making her look like a freight haulers assistant. A bet encircles her slender waist holding a comlink, padd, and a cylinder about a foot in length. The only decoration on her is a simple, delicate chain of white gold about her neck, holding what seems to be a wedding band and engagement ring against her collarbone. Carrying: David Wedding Ring Engagement Ring Paul_Nighman looks stunned for a moment. She is much more beautiful than he realized under the dim lighting. He finds himself flustered and every single word of his well rehearsed lines slip from his sieve of a brain. "UH, er, I was wondering if you'd just come in and if so could you ... uh thanks ..." he finishes lamely, realizing that she had already answered his question. Alora points over to the Starport road. Alora says, "Just follow it till you can't go anymore.." Paul_Nighman nods in response and begins to head that way, slowly. "Thanks... :Alora nods, and then kicks the terminal. "Piece of crap.." Alora sighs, and starts to walk towards the hotel. Paul_Nighman walks over the side of the road, then stops and settles himself in a slight area of shade, watching the red head curiously. Alora strolls across the square and enters the Hotel. Paul_Nighman wanders helpless back toward the hotel You cross the square and enter the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Contents: Alora Tand Tand yawns as he strolls down the steps. He finds an empty chair in the lobby and decides to plop down into one. Paul_Nighman stands by a group of chairs, looking nonchalantly about, as if he were supposed to meet someone. He gives surreptitious looks toward the redhead Alora sighs softly, and nods to the concierge as she speaks to him at the front desk. "Thanks.." she says softly, as she turns on her heel and starts to walk out. Alora walks quickly to the door, and out into the street. Alora crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Paul_Nighman sits down and browses through some of the reading material. Paul_Nighman nervously gets up and shakes his head saying, "This is stupid!" Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Contents: Alora SNT Computer Terminal 163 Alora walks quickly through the crowd, towards the spaceport. Paul_Nighman leaves the hotel with a determined look on his face, walks past Alora on his way to the spaceport, he does not look at Alora as he passes her. You cross the square to the East. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. Alora strolls in from Palanhi Square. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. Contents: Alora Alora walks slowly behind Paul, keeping back in t he crowd. You stroll Eastward along Starport Road. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. Contents: SIGN Alora strolls along Palanhi Road from the West. Alora has arrived. You stroll Westward along Starport Road. You stroll Eastward along Starport Road. Contents: Alora SIGN Paul_Nighman looks around, obviously confused and lost. Alora rolls her eyes, and then cuts through the crowd. Alora strolls along Starport Road to the West. You enter the Starport. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Alora comes into the Starport from Starport Road. Paul_Nighman wanders over to several of the ships, looking at them with interest and clucking thoughtfully to himself. Paul_Nighman Wanders over to the ship called Black Dragon and whistles appreciatively You see a brand new YT-1300, The Black Dragon. This YT-1300 is a special edition, which is almost totally gloss black. It's modifications are obvious. This is obviously intended for some serious battle. You notice the emblem of the Merchant Defense Force on the lower part of the hull. Alora's eyes scan the port, and then settle on the R2 droid, and slowly walks over to him. Paul_Nighman notes that Alora is here too. Should their eyes meet, he will smile engagingly, and then continue his examination of the Black Dragon. Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Alora looks over to Paul, and smirks softly to herself, and then looks over to the ship. "Nice boat," she says as she leans against Artoo Paul_Nighman is examining the ship thoughtfully. Paul_Nighman looks up startled. "Yeah, this is much nicer than my bucket of bolts." Paul_Nighman sighs appreciatively, but it is not clear at what .. A young woman descends the ramp of the Black Dragon, dark shining red hair suddenly blowing in the wind. Her expression is clearly upset; face flushed, tears gathered in her eyes. Alora chuckles softly for a moment, and then lets her eyes linger on the woman leaving the Black Dragon. Paul_Nighman looks at Alora, confused, then at the woman who is coming out of the ship. Jessalyn: Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, set in a face with pale features and wide cheekbones; worry and fatigue showing in those green eyes. There is a bandage over her brow, and the left side of her face is slightly bruised and swollen. Her hair is a shining dark red that falls in unruly silken waves that are clipped behind her neck. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her legs emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. Jessalyn pauses at the bottom of the ramp, startled to see people there. She gives a slight nod as she hurries through the spaceport. Paul_Nighman reaches into a pocket and miraculously finds a handkerchief. He approaches the lovely lady, "er Miss?" Paul_Nighman looks at the retreating woman's back, waving the fabric as if it could call her back Alora shakes her head and sighs as she turns to Artoo, and kneels before him. "Now lets see.. what do we have.." Paul_Nighman turns and his eyes narrow as he watches the first woman fiddling with the artoo unit. You say, "Oh, is this your ship and your artoo unit? Very impressive, really! " He smiles engagingly. He is looking at Alora as he says this, but that is not apparent to Jessalyn. Jessalyn notices the offering of the handkerchief and chuckles softly, approaching him. She takes it from him and nods her thanks. Her eyes abruptly narrow as the woman looks at Artoo. The little astromech whine and whistles loudly, and takes a few rocking steps backwards from the woman before him. Paul_Nighman his attention pulled away from the first woman, he graciously gives the new one the cloth. Paul_Nighman frowns, noticing that something is definitely not right. Jessalyn dabs at her eyes, then swallows hard. "Uhm, no it's not my ship.. nor my droid, but... " Paul_Nighman moves away from the woman and the artoo unit . "Are you alright?" he asks gently. Alora sighs softly, muttering a curse beneath her breath as she continues to try to tinker with the droid. Paul_Nighman stares into Jessalyn's eyes somberly. You say, "But what?" Jessalyn glances at the man, then turns frowning to the woman. "Excuse me, but that's not your droid, ma'am." Paul_Nighman frowns again and lays a hand on his blaster. Alora turns and looks over towards Jessalyn, eyeing her careful, "And your point is?" Paul_Nighman doesn't like Alora's cold tone and moves closer to Jessalyn. Jessalyn raises a delicate eyebrow, nonplused. "My point is, that you should be leaving him alone... ma'am." Paul_Nighman looks around for some type of security personnel. Alora chuckles softly, and stands up with a soft murmur of pain. "Knees, you know, not what they used to be," she says, brushing them off. Her eyes settle back on Jessalyn. "Have we met before.. you look familiar." You whisper, "Would you like me to find security?" to Jessalyn. Jessalyn narrows her bright green eyes again at the woman, then shrugs her slender shoulders. "Perhaps." She pauses, then offers a hand. "I'm Jessalyn." Alora hrms softly, and then shakes her head. "Nope.. don't know the name off hand, but I never forget a face. A talent of mine." Paul_Nighman stands steady, his eyes aloof Jessalyn seems uncomfortable, and her still watery eyes glance somewhat plaintively back at the ship. "I'm afraid I don't remember your face, either," she says coolly nonetheless. Paul_Nighman looks at the two women and in an attempt to clear the air offers his hand to Alora. "Paul, Paul Nighman. Thanks for helping me find this place ... on vacation you know, and got all discombobulated." Alora nods slightly, her hand resting on Artoo's head for a moment as she circles the droid, and then rests against. "Whose ship is that?" Paul_Nighman gives Alora a winning smile You say, "Aint she a beaut? Wish she were mine!" Alora sighs softly, and rolls her eyes at Paul. "Yer welcome," she says coldly. Paul_Nighman sighs. "Wow, and everyone always tells me how charming I am." He grins good naturedly. Artoo whine and whistles loudly, seemingly angered or maybe worried and rolls away from Alora to the ramp of the ship. Jessalyn is keenly aware that the woman has not identified herself, and she takes a protective step closer to the ship. "A friend of mine," she answers simply to the woman's question. Paul_Nighman watches the artoo unit, then looks to Jessalyn and offers a hand. "Paul Nighman, at your service," he adds, with emphasis. Alora nods slightly, looking to Jessalyn again. "From the Military?" Jessalyn gives a vague shrug of her shoulders, a lump catching in her throat. Her hand rests almost casually at her blaster. She nods her acknowledgment of Paul's remark, but her attention is caught on the woman. Paul_Nighman subtly flips the catch on his blaster, looking to Jess for any signal. Alora shoves her hands back into her pockets, and sighs, shaking her head at the droid as if to say 'that was not wise'. Her eyes start to scan the ship. You whisper, "Anything I can do to help, lovely lady?" to Jessalyn. Jessalyn clears her throat as she tries to regain her composure. "May I ask your name?" she says quietly, with just a slight edge to her voice. Alora shrugs slightly, not taking her eyes from the ship. "Ask all you want, doesn't mean I'll answer." Jessalyn seems disturbed, but she only sighs quietly and glances at Paul. "It was nice to meet you, but I really should get back inside the ship. Luke is waiting for me.." Paul_Nighman nods politely , "Likewise." Paul_Nighman turns to Alora "May I offer you a drink?" Alora looks over to Jessalyn as she hears the name Luke. But then looks back to the ship, and smirks softly. Jessalyn moves away from the two and goes to Artoo where she crouches in front of him. She murmurs softly to the little droid and gives him a reassuring pat on his domed top. Paul_Nighman waits for Alora's response, looking as if he would be happy if she would agree. Alora sighs and looks over to Paul. "You can't take a hint?" she says, her eyes glaring at him. Jessalyn looks startled at something the little droid wheeps at her, and she turns her head to look at the other red-haired woman, some faint emotion flashing over her eyes. Paul_Nighman grins and his eyes twinkle at you. "Sorry dear lady, but a Corellian needs to be hit on the head first, especially when confronted with such beauty." Paul_Nighman bows and backs away. Alora rolls her eyes, and bites her lower lip as if to try not to give in to a sudden rush of anger. She turns her attention quickly back to the ship, scanning it carefully. Paul_Nighman turns to Jessalyn and smiles a genuine broad smile "And if I may ever be of service to you my lady, you have but to ask." He gives you a deeper more gallant bow and then moves along casually, surveying the rest of the ship at his leisure. Jessalyn nods absently to Paul as he departs, her wary gaze fixed on the woman who can't seem to keep her eyes off the ship. Alora hrms softly, slowly walking about the ship, and a bit nearer to it, trying to get a better look it would seem. Paul_Nighman Paul browses the ships, but keeps himself within viewpoint ... just in case Jessalyn straightens from her crouch, pushing a curling lock of hair from her forehead as she turns to watch the woman as she moves around the ship. Finally she clears her throat as well and says, "Are you looking for someone?" Alora looks over to Jessalyn. "Hmm what? well yes.. Just my boss, he was supposed to be here with some cargo I need to move, but he's running late." she says as she turns on her heel and looks to Jessa. Paul mutters to himself, "Well, this vacation was getting a little on the dull side. Still, what is there that I can do?" and lets out a sigh. Looking at Alora, he mutters under his breath, "That nasty woman, she could be Serent's twin if she wanted to be - just as beautiful and just as much a bitch." Alora looks over to Jessalyn. "Hmm what? well yes.. Just my boss, he was supposed to be here with some cargo I need to move, but he's running late," she says as she turns on her heel and looks to Jessa. Paul_Nighman bends down to chat with one of the droids, pointing up at some impressive repair work and asking the droid questions. It squeals at him obligingly. Jessalyn watches the woman carefully, bright red head tilted to the side. She stands protectively next to Artoo and risks a glance up the ramp of the ship, frowning. "Perhaps I've seen him," she offers. "Was he supposed to meet you here?" Alora says, "Well he was supposed to meet me in the casino, he ain't been there.. checked the hotel and he hasn't been there either. Oh human, about forty.. real wiseass." Paul_Nighman bends an ear to the conversation, only half listening to the droid now. Jessalyn chuckles mildly as she goes along with the woman's conversation. "Dark hair? Hazel eyes?" She grins. Paul_Nighman eyebrows raise and thinks to himself, 'I'm nowhere _near_ forty!' Alora shakes her head. "Well maybe dark hair.. a bit graying." Paul_Nighman blinks. 'Not me. Duh.' Paul_Nighman points the droid to another repair, a little closer to Jessalyn, but still a discreet distance, asks a question, and then pretends to listen to the chirps and whirrls. Jessalyn raises her brows. "Oh, I haven't seen him then," she murmurs quietly, green eyes flickering back up the ramp of the ship. Alora sighs. "Well thanks anyway.." Jessalyn pats Artoo's head. "You like the ship, huh?" Paul_Nighman opens his mouth to say yes, realizes the question is not for him, and just as quickly shuts it. Alora nods slightly to Jessalyn, "Well what's not to like.. sorry if I was being nosy, but I am a shipper." Paul eyes Alora, his expression snide "Yeah, and I'm the ambassador from Alderaan. A likely story!" he mutters to the droid. The droid beeps curiously and Paul shakes his head. "Never mind, belay that." Paul_Nighman. Jessalyn seems suddenly nervous, and her hands clasp too tightly in front of her. Some emotion -- regret, anxiety, fear -- play over her face as she fails to look away from the direction she had come, watching the ramp almost expectantly. Alora looks over to Jessalyn, arching a slender brow. "Problem?" Paul_Nighman coughs loudly, and pats the droid, pointing to another ship's repairs across from the Black Dragon. He walks across, past Jessalyn, asking the droid questions. Paul_Nighman glances at Jessalyn briefly as he passes. You whisper, "Are you alright?" to Jessalyn. Jessalyn takes a steadying breath and shakes her head, though she is unable to hide the painful look in her eyes. "I'm fine," she says, somewhat stiffly, but it almost seems as if tears may be threatening to fill her eyes again. You sense: Jessalyn nods. "I'm all right... " Paul_Nighman squats next to the droid, nodding sagaciously. His eyes widen for a moment and he gazes at Jessalyn, then subtly nods his head and seemingly returns his interest to the droids explanation of the repairs in effect. Alora nods slightly to Jessa, but the look on her face shows she isn't buying it. Jessalyn lowers her gaze from the woman's searching look and whispers something else to Artoo, pulling a tool out of her utility belt as she fiddles with a panel of blue on his front. Alora looks over to Jessa, "You seem upset, is everything alright?" Paul_Nighman whispers, "Yeah, like you really care ..." Alora starts to walk towards Jessa, "Come on, yer obviously upset about something.. torn perhaps.. wanna talk?" Jessalyn doesn't meet the woman's gaze nor answer her question verbally. She stares at Artoo fixedly before finally gulping and shaking her head. "I..." She frowns, looking at the woman. "Just.. you know... men," she tries to chuckle, shrugging it off. Paul_Nighman flashes Jessalyn a look of concern. On close examination, his eyes will show his inner struggle between staying put and intervening on Jessalyn's behalf. Paul_Nighman 's eyes become shuttered, when he hears her comment about men. Alora chuckles softly, and nods. "Yes.. unfortunately.." she says softly. Jessalyn closes her eyes again as a flicker of pain passes over her face. When she opens them again she is staring back at the ship, a slender pale hand covering her mouth. Paul_Nighman Paul rises, his attention on Jessalyn unmistakable. Alora walks over towards jessa, "I know this isn't my place, but.. what is it?" Paul_Nighman hurries toward you. "M'lady, are you not well? Can I fetch someone for you? A doctor?," he calls as he approaches. Jessalyn's fingers clench at her sides, she looks at the woman for a moment as if she might open up, then is startled out of thoughts by Paul's approach. "What? No, I'm fine..." Paul_Nighman 's eyes bore into yours, his expression worried and concerned. Jessalyn frowns, overwhelmed at the attention, and her eyes lower to contemplation of her boot toes. Paul_Nighman glances sideways at Alora and then back to Jessalyn. "Are you quite sure, I did not mean to interrupt anything, but you looked faint and I, well, I ... Paul_Nighman flushes and goes silent. Alora shoots Paul a glare, "Why don't you leave?" Jessalyn gives Paul a sympathetic glance, and shrugs. "No doctor can cure what's wrong with me, I'm afraid..." Paul_Nighman , his temper rising says to Alora, "Why don't you make me?!" Alora chuckles softly, "I don't think you would like that.." Paul_Nighman turns back to Jessalyn, ignoring Alora. "I beg your pardon if I've intruded or disturbed you." He glares at Alora and snorts before swaggering off toward one of the other ships. Jessalyn frowns slightly as Paul leaves and sighs again, pushing her wild hair back from her eyes as the wind catches it again. Alora pages: You sense something, like someone shoving you in the back. Alora eyes Paul's back as he withdraws, but then turns back towards Jessa after a moment. "Is it this.. Luke that is troubling you?" Paul_Nighman whirls around abruptly, his eyes narrowing and his hand dropping lightly onto his blaster. He says nothing, but his eyes shoot daggers. From afar, Alora is no where near you, and hasn't moved it seems. Paul_Nighman blinks in confusion, then his face sets to a even stonier glare. "I don't care for your hocus pocus magic," he growls under his breath. Paul_Nighman whispers, "I know that bitch pushed me, and if she wasn't a woman, I'd ..." Alora turns, looking over her shoulders one at a time, and then rests her eyes on Paul, "Are you talking to me?" she asks innocently enough. Jessalyn's expression melts at Alora's words, and she is completely oblivious to Paul's mutterings. Aware of the bright flushing of her cheeks, she lowers her gaze, embarrassed, and simply shrugs her shoulders as she runs a hand over Artoo's smooth metallic domed top. Paul looks at Alora. "I don't see any other bitches in the room, do you?" he sneers nastily. Alora pages: You sense your throat constrict about itself. Paul_Nighman 's eyes bulge in surprise and he tries to clear his throat, his left hand pulling his blaster and aiming it at Alora. Alora seems to turn back to Jessa for a moment. "I figured as.." she starts, but quickly whirls her head to look at Paul, her eyes narrowing to emerald slits. Paul_Nighman Paul fires as best he can, his head swimming. Alora ducks the shot, the blaster bolt barely misses her, her hand out palm up, summoning Paul's blaster to it. Paul_Nighman lurches forward, after his blaster, then allows his forward momentum to let him drop to one knee. He pulls out his concealed knife boot and throws that at Alora as well, his face turning bright red. Jessalyn gasps with startlement and crouches next to Artoo, eyes wide with shock at the blaster shots and then at Alora's obvious use of the Force. "Jedi..." she whispers, unbelieving. Paul_Nighman tries to relax his neck muscles, to take a breath .. he keeps thinking to himself, "It's all in your mind, it's all in your mind ..." This has no effect. Alora chuckles softly, menacingly as she steps about the ship. "Oh come now.. do you really think you can hide your thoughts?" she says, laughing once more. "Now.. is that really how you treat a lady?" Alora giggles, seeming utterly enthralled. "You know.. this is getting old.." she says eyeing Paul tightly. Jessalyn flashes a look at the ship, torn between the scene here and fleeing headlong from it. Her hand moves to her belt, trembling hand fumbling for her comlink. Paul_Nighman squeaks, "Well, I wouldn't want to bore you," and desperately tries to draw a breath, his head whirling and his vision fading. Alora hops onto a crate, her feet dangling idly, "You know.. you would think you would have learnt your lesson," she says eyeing Paul's back. Alora nods slightly, "Well that is nice to hear.. perhaps I should just stop your heart." Paul_Nighman 's eyes widen, but he refuses to comment ... or maybe he just can't ... Paul_Nighman in a last ditch attempt, tries to crawl toward her, thinking,' if only my hands could reach _her_ throat ...' Alora giggles as she watches Paul's efforts, and applauds him. "Oh now this always amuses me, no matter how often I see it.." Jessalyn stands up straight again, but in her astonishment she drops the small comlink onto the tarmac. With a cracking sound its wires are exposed as it impacts with the ground, and she gulps. Looking back at Alora, she implores, "Don't hurt him, please." Alora looks over to Jessalyn, and arches a slender brow, looking puzzled. "Why?" Paul_Nighman growls and keeps crawling, though he's no longer sure he even knows where Alora is. He sputters out slowly, "I want ... the ... last ...word ... before ... oh, you ...bitc... and passes out before the word is completed. Alora takes her lightsaber off her belt, and ignites it with a snap-hiss of indigo light. "I get so tired of choking them to death.." she says looking to the unconscious form before her. Jessalyn goes white as she stares down at the unconscious man, then her wide frightened eyes turn back to Alora, a trickle of sweat running down her cheek. At the sight of the lightsaber she gasps, "No!" Alora looks over to Jessa, "But why not?" she asks, sounding as if she honestly doesn't know the answer. "Is there a reason my dear that I should not? Why spare him? So he can harass someone else?" Jessalyn whimpers plaintively, brows drawing together over troubled green eyes. "Surely you can find someone more deserving of your abilities," she says steadily. Alora chuckles softly, and extinguishes her blade. "You are not worried it might be your precious Luke?" Jessalyn quickly averts her gaze, taking an unsteady step backwards. "Him? He's definitely not worth the trouble," she says in a light tone, though her eyes are bleeding terror. Alora chuckles softly, putting her lightsaber on her belt. "And why is that?" Jessalyn covers her mouth with a trembling hand again as she struggles to regain her composure. "Because he's just a farm hand, and not a very good one at that," she mumbles with difficulty, glancing down at Artoo. Alora chuckles softly, her eyes looking down to Artoo, "If I remember that little droid, his master isn't a farm hand anymore.." Some flicker of realization crosses Jessa's features and her eyes dart towards the ship once more. "If you know the droid's master, then why were you asking me whose ship this is?" She asks in as calm a voice as she can. Alora chuckles softly and shrugs. "Because last I checked he didn't own one like this. So I assumed he borrowed it. So.. that still means I don't know whose ship it is." Jessalyn lets her eyes meet the gaze of the other woman. "Of course," she says, voice dripping sarcasm. "And I suppose you can pick out the master of any droid in the galaxy? Hmm? Artoo here is just an astromech, and his master is just a farm hand," she says firmly, setting her shoulders. Alora chuckles softly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well seeing how you know what I am, you don't think I can sense him here?" she says walking slowly over towards you. Jessalyn's lower lip starts to tremble and the terror flashes back into her eyes. Caught, she reminds silent, unable to counter the woman's words. Her heart pounding she takes an unsteady step backwards towards the ramp of the ship, hands clenching and unclenching anxiously at her sides. Alora chuckles softly. "Oh don't worry.. I didn't come to hurt him." she says and then sighs. "Actually.. I need to talk with him." Jessalyn swallows hard. "-He- won't be here very much longer," she murmurs quietly. Alora sighs softly. "Well that isn't good.. for either of us.." Jessalyn narrows her eyes. "You want to help him?" she asks skeptically. Alora sighs softly. "Actually, I need his help.." she says through a clenched jaw. Jessalyn raises her brows with surprise. "He'll never let you in the ship," she says slowly. "Perhaps I could relay a message?" Alora chuckles softly. "I already sent one to someone who will tell him I want to meet with her. I don't think he will let her come alone to meet with me. But tell him I wouldn't mind speaking to him as well." Jessalyn gives a brief nod of her dark red head, frowning slightly. "Who shall I tell him you are?" Alora says, "Alora, he will know.." Jessalyn shields her eyes from a blast of wind that kicks up a fierce puff of dust, and her lips part with surprise. "Alora," she says with sudden recognition. A slow smirk appears on her face. "All right, Lady Alora. I will tell him." Alora smiles and chuckles, bowing graciously. "Ahh.. Such an honor to see I am recognized throughout the galaxy.. but please. Don't go about announcing my presence." Jessalyn raises a brow. "Of course not," she says lightly, seeming to draw into herself. "Wouldn't dream of it." Alora chuckles. "Well I thank you for that.. but do tell Lukedear for me will you?" Jessalyn's eyes close for the briefest of seconds. "You won't harm him?" she says, ignoring your comment. Her voice trembles with fear. Alora shakes her head. "No.. I won't." she says, sounding sincere. Jessalyn seems to relax somewhat, but she still eyes you warily. "Nor his sister?" Alora nods, "Nor Leia.. I sent her a message. I need to talk with them both. I did not know that they were here till a while ago." Jessalyn nods, then hesitates before asking, "Is Lord Sabbath coming here?" Alora sighs softly, "I don't know.." she says softly, clenching her fists. Jessalyn wipes her brow with her sleeve, turning slightly and the wiping her eyes. After a moment she glances back at you. "How.. how did you become a Jedi?" she whispers, something sparking in her eyes. Alora looks over to you, and chuckles. "An interesting question, though I doubt the _wonderful_ Jedi Skywalker would want you to follow in my footsteps." she says and then sighs. "I was seventeen when I was interviewed by Palpatine.. he had his men take me from Corellia to his Palace. I didn't understand why till later when I spoke with Lord Wyth. I returned home and.." she starts but then stops, a pained look, passing over her face. "Then I returned to My Master and he trained me." Jessalyn listens in mixed fascination and fear, brows drawing together. "Yes, you're not like him," she whispers more to herself. "Not at all. I can sense that." With a weary sigh she meets the woman's gaze. Alora anger flashes in her jade eyes as she looks to you. "You have a subtle grasp of the obvious.. He and I have nothing in common period. If he lived through what I have you might be surprised how much alike we could have been." Jessalyn considers these words carefully, then shrugs her slender shoulders. "We are all responsible for what we make of ourselves, no matter what it is that we are made -of-." She holds Alora's gaze steadily, and a fierce pride and devotion shines in her eyes. Paul_Nighman blinks his eyes groggily, but doesn't move. He tries to recall what happened, and figures playing dead is his best move right at this moment ... Alora rolls her eyes, and sighs. "He has you spouting this crap too? Gods I am sick of it! I have had to listen to nothing but this crap every time I see him. All he does is whine." Alora steps closer towards Jessa, "Let me tell you what I have made of myself. I was nothing.. I mean that literally until Palpatine took me in. Educated me in more then just the force. I am rich, powerful, and free.. " she says emphasizing the last one. "So don't judge me.. Jessalyn's temper ignites at these words and she has to clench her jaw shut to keep from snapping angrily. "I wouldn't deign to judge you, Lady Alora," she says steadily. "But neither am I impressed by what you've made of yourself." Paul_Nighman concentrates on breathing nice and easy and listening as best he can Alora chuckles softly. "Do you want to know the truth? The Rebellion, ultimately, made this.." she says motioning to herself. "Imagine," she says with a smile that crinkles her nose for a moment. "You make your own worst nightmare, enemy, with one action, one split second." she says snapping her fingers. "Fate.. don't you love it?" Paul_Nighman whispers, "Lords above how I hate to play the weakling coward, but I don't have a bloody chance against that witch ... " he silently grinds his teeth. Paul_Nighman puzzles at Alora's words. Jessalyn swallows hard, unable to fathom her meaning, but after a moment, she nods, smiling slowly. "So you're not self-made, hmm? Created by some other act not your own?" Alora chuckles softly. "Do you want to know.. really know when I was made?" A smile quirks one corner of Jessa's mouth. "If you wish for me to know." Alora steps closer towards Jessa, her eyes filling with angry tears. "When a rebel soldier shot my two year old daughter during a fire fighter with troopers on a Coronet street." Paul_Nighman winces, despite himself. Jessalyn's eyes close briefly, unable to stop the automatic outpouring of compassion that is both her strength and her weakness. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, head hanging. Paul_Nighman whispers, "The question here is, is it the truth, or is she just a consummate actress. It wouldn't be the first time a redhead has fooled innocents." Paul closes his eyes, clenching them. "Careful dear lady, don't be drawn in by a sob story just yet ..." he murmurs silently Alora chuckles, inhaling sharply as she too looks down for the briefest of moments. "Yes.. all so sorry." she says shaking her head. "Well that is a really nice sentiment, but it doesn't really mean all that much to me anymore. So yes.. I became this person who would see the end to what ended Lia, can you honestly blame me? After all, I am just like you. All you rebels fighting the thing that ended your Old Republic. Well, your precious rebellion has brought me nothing but pain. So who do you think, you would side with? The man who was going to get you out and your child out of a hellhole? Or the group who ended that child's life?" Paul_Nighman whispers, "reminds himself that not taking sides is _definitely_ the way to go ..." Jessalyn sighs softly, hands clasped in front of her. "We all have our reasons," she says quietly. "But I could never in good conscience side with the people who had Alderaan destroyed." She flinches at the memory, then goes on, "And I've never in my life met anyone as utterly kind and concerned and honorable as --" She stops, eyes widening, and catches her breath in her throat. Alora says, "As Leia? Or is it Luke?" Fresh tears appear in Jessa's eyes, but she says nothing. Alora shakes her head. "No matter, give Skywalker my message. His sister knows the meeting point." Jessalyn gives a terse nod of her head. "I will," she breathes out tremulously. Alora nods slightly, and starts to walk out of the starport. Alora crosses the Starport then exits the building. You whisper, "Is she gone yet?" to Jessalyn. Jessalyn gives a start of surprise at the whisper. "What..?" Paul_Nighman sits up very gingerly, rubbing his throat, and lets out a wheezy cough. You say, "I said, is she," then he looks around. "Never mind, she is." He looks extremely sheepish. Jessalyn seems wrapped up in some inner torment of her own, and only half-focuses on you. "Yes.. she's gone," she murmurs. Paul_Nighman eyes Jessalyn with a hint of concern and curiosity, but just as quickly masks it. Paul_Nighman slowly gets to his hands and knees, determines that standing is not part of the scenario yet, and crawls over to where his knife and blaster lie. You say, "You know, you shouldn't necessarily believe everything she says, unless you Jedi have some weird code of truth or something." Jessalyn pushes her hair back from her face, watching the direction that the woman disappeared to. Sighing she leans against a landing pylon. "Gods... how did I get into this." At your words she looks at you, astonished. "We Jedi..? What, you think I'm a Jedi?" At this she gives a startled laugh. Paul_Nighman retrieves his blaster and knife, sheathing both in the appropriate spots. He then lays backward, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the pleasure of oxygen. Paul_Nighman blinks at you. "I dunno, I just figured you were Jedi doing and talking about well, Jedi stuff." He frowns. "Just so I don't feel too much the idiot, was she upsetting you?" He moves to sit up, winces again, and settles himself back on the floor of the bay. Jessalyn blows out a breath that it seems she's been holding for a long time. "No, she didn't upset me anymore than I already was." She gives you a sidelong glance. "I can't believe someone could think I'm a Jedi!" she laughs again, shaking her head. "Maybe I -have- been spending too much time with Luke." Paul_Nighman winces. "Figures," he mumbles to himself, "burned to a crisp upon re-entry ... " He moves to sit up, winces again, and settles himself back on the floor of the bay. At the mention of the young Jedi's name again, Jessa's gaze is diverted back up towards the ship, and she sighs wistfully, her cheeks flushed. Paul_Nighman allows an eyebrow to raise knowingly. "Oh, so you're in love with this Luke guy ... I see." He rolls over and tests standing up. He uses the Black Dragon to steady himself against. Her eyes widen as she looks back at you. "Why would you think that?" she snaps testily, straightening her shoulders. Paul_Nighman chuckles despite himself. "Honey, I can see painful devotion from a mile away." He winces again, but this time it doesn't seem to be a physical pain. Jessalyn stammers, "That would be just -- just stupid!" she fumes, and marches back to the ramp of the Black Dragon. Paul_Nighman smiles apologetically. "Well, I can see that I have made nothing but a nuisance of myself, and I must apologize for being ... well, for being a dumb brash brainless Corellian." He tries a humble bow, stumbles a bit, then turns to leave. Paul_Nighman reaches the doorway, then pauses, realizing he'd probably be safer crashing in some obscure corner here than going out where _that woman_ is. Jessalyn storms up the ramp of the Black Dragon and disappears inside of it. Jessalyn enters the Black Dragon. Paul_Nighman finds himself a quite little obscure section of the bay and settles himself down against the wall, rubbing his neck and shaking his head in disgust. Night Away From Home, A